Moonlight
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Tsukiko adalah anak yang aneh. Warna rambutnya tidak natural (ungu) dan matanya berwarna merah, serta kulitnya lumayan pucat. Ia selalu sendirian karena dia aneh dan karena ia sangat pemalu. Suatu hari ia berharap pada sebuah bintang jatuh agar ia punya teman dan keluarga, betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia sampai di jaman tiga kerajaan!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"_Jangan nangis Yue…"_

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Gelang bunga buatanmu ini, akan menghubungkan kita berdelapan! Pasti!"_

_._

_._

_._

Itu adalah janji kami bertujuh, well, berdelapan kalau di tambah ayah. Namun, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah kembali. Bukan, aku tak BISA kembali. Aku tak seharusnya berada di sana, aku bahkan tak seharusnya nyata di jaman itu.

Aku dan kakak-kakakku berjanji akan bertemu lagi, walaupun mereka tahu aku bukan dari dunia mereka, walaupun mereka tahu aku tak seharusnya bersama mereka. Walaupun mereka tahu kecil kemungkinan aku bisa kembali.

Aku semakin beranjak dewasa sejak hari itu. Dulu aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya dan selalu sendirian. Duniaku hampa dan kosong. Taka da orang lain dalam duniaku itu, hanya diriku sendiri.

Namun semua berubah saat aku memasuki dunia mereka. Dunia yang penuh warna walaupun di nodai oleh peperangan.

Aku berharap, aku bisa terus tinggal bersama mereka, namun harapan itu adalah harapan yang mustahil. Bukan mustahil karena aku tak punya jalan kembali. Siapa tahu aku memang bisa kembali, tapi caranya belum ada. Mustahil karena umurku semakin pendek.

.

.

.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang tidurku di kamarku- yah kamarku di rumah sakit. Aku menguap dan melangkah menuju cermin.

Aku mendesah. Sepertinya keadaanku semakin lama semakin buruk. Kulitku semakin lama semakin pucat, dan makin lama tenagaku semakin meninggalkan tubuhku, dan rambutku… rambut unguku yang dulu panjang sampai pinggangku kini sudah habis tak tersisa. Aku sudah benar-benar botak sekarang.

Kurasa hidupku memang tidak lama lagi. Aku tak menyangka bahwa akulah orang pertama yang akan mengingkari janji pada hari itu.

.

.

.

"_Yue, lagi ngapain?"_

"_Lagi buat gelang dari bunga."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"…_. Sebentar lagi kan aku harus kembali ke duniaku… jadi kubuat gelang ini untuk jadi semacam doa biar kakak-kakak semua terlindungi dari bahaya… dan agar kita bisa ketemu lagi…"_

"_Yah, mulai lagi deh dia nangis."_

"_Hush! Bao!"_

"_Jangan nangis Yue…"_

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Gelang bunga buatanmu ini, akan menghubungkan kita berdelapan! Pasti!"_

"_Iya! Itu adalah janji!"_

.

.

.

Itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Setahun setelah kejadian itu, aku di diagnosis penyakit leukimia. Aku sangat terpukul saat mendengarnya. Namun aku tak menyerah. Aku berusaha bertahan hidup selama yang ku bisa, namun, tiga tahun sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya.

Aku memegangi cermin di hadapanku.

"Tampangku seperti monster." Kataku, bergurau pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau kakak semua ada di sini kira-kira apa pendapat kalian tentang penampilanku sekarang?"

Aku lalu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, dan seorang suster masuk ke dalam.

"Nona Tsukiko, kok nona malah bergerak sih? Kondisi nona sekarang sudah kritis, kalau terlalu banyak bergerak nanti malah tambah parah!" Ceramah suster itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Maaf suster, aku cuman mau lihat penampilanku saja." Kataku.

Suster itu memandangku iba dan mengelus kepala botakku.

"Jangan putus asa begitu. Operasi besok pasti berjalan lancar, rambutmu akan tumbuh perlahan kalau operasinya sukses." Kata suster.

'_Kalau aku bisa bertahan sampai besok…'_

Aku tersenyum dengan senyum palsu-ku. "Iya suster." Suster itu tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk tidur, lalu ia keluar kamar.

Tidur…

Tidak buruk juga…

Sendiri di dunia yang hampa ini…

Aku tak punya teman, di dunia ini setidaknya. Selama aku sakit tak pernah ada yang mngunjungiku, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dan aku tak punya kerabat lain. Aku selalu bertanya, bagaimana suatu saat nanti aku akan dikenang, itupun jika ada yang mengenangku.

Aku lelah…

Aku mau tidur…

Tidur yang panjang…

"_Yue, jangan tidur!"_

Hmmm? Suara itu… Kak Yinping? Hahaha sepertinya aku terlalu capeknya sampai-sampai aku mengkhayal bahwa kak Yinping ada di sini.

"_Yue! Ayolah! Kau tak boleh tidur! Bagaimana dengan janji kita!?"_

Sekarang suara kak Ping. Maaf kak… Aku terlalu lelah… terlalu capek…

"_Yue! Ayo dong! Kau kuat! Ayo bangun!"_

Kak Suo… Tak kusangka kakak bisa memarahiku…

"_Yue! Ayolah! Kau janji akan datang lagi kan!?"_

Kak Xing… Maaf kak, sepertinya aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengingkar janji kita berdelapan.

"_Yang benar saja Yue! Kau tak selemah ini! Ayo bangun!"_

Sekarang Kak Bao… Aku kangen banget sama sifat kakak yang overprotective, cuman kayaknya kakak gak bisa melindungiku dari yang satu ini deh…

"_Yue! Ayo bangun!"_

Kak Cai… Baru kali ini aku dengar suaranya terisak. Apa aku penyebabnya? Kalau iya, maaf kak, tapi serius, aku sudah sangat capek… aku nggak mau bangun…

"_Yue, anakku, kau kuat nak, ayolah."_

Sekarang suara ayah… Kalau aku kuat, aku ingin sekali bangun… Tapi bangunpun, yang menyambutku hanya kehampaan, kalau kalian semua di sini, aku ingin sekali bangun dan berkumpul bersama kalian lagi, namun kalian tidak di sini… Kalian di dunia yang berbeda…

'_Apa kalian semua ada di sini?' _pikirku. _'Kalau iya, Yue minta maaf… Yue sudah capek, sudah lelah. Yue mau hidup… mau hidup sampai Yue bisa menepati janji, tapi Yue sudah sampai batasnya… Yue mau pergi…' _pikirku, seolah aku sedang bicara pada hantu mereka.

Hal aneh sering terjadi saat seseorag di ambang kematian. Aku merasa ada tangan lembut yang menggenggam tanganku, dan aku bisa mendengar beberapa suara isak tangis di sekelilingku, dan semua suara itu aku kenal betul. Suara kakak-kakakku… Suara ayah… Suara teman-temanku…

'_Yue mau pergi…' _Pikirku, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka. Kupikir halusinasi itu akan menghilang, tapi aku mendengar suara ayah.

'_Kalau memang kau mau pergi… Pergilah nak… Kami semua… merelakanmu…'_

Aku tersenyum, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku menutup mataku perlahan… dan menyambut kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah kita lalui bersama… Sebelum aku menyambut tidur panjangku… tidur panjangku yang tak berujung.

**Halo semua! Ini adalah fic Dynasty Warriors pertama saya. Maaf kalau Prologue nya jelek banget dan gak jelas sama sekali. Tolong read dan review yah XD**


	2. Chapter 1 Jatuh Ke Jaman Tiga Kerajaan

JATUH KE JAMAN TIGA KERAJAAN

Jatuhnya aku ke dunia mereka sebenarnya tidak indah sama sekali. Malahan bisa di bilang aneh. Oh yah, namaku Tsukiko. Aku orang Jepang, umurku… 12 tahun.

Aku mempunyai penampilan yang cukup aneh. Aku punya rambut pendek seleher berwarna ungu, yah UNGU. Itu warna rambut alami ku. Kulit yang lumayan pucat dan mata berwarna merah seperti darah.

Aku tak memiliki banyak teman karena keanehanku ini. Aku juga jarang bicara soalnya aku tak pandai memulai topic pembicaraan. Kalau taka da yang mengajakku bicara yah aku tak akan bicara.

Walaupun begitu… Sendirian itu rasanya sangat perih. Aku selalu iri saat melihat anak-anak lain bermain dengan tean-teman mereka, lalu juga saat aku melihat anak-anak lain merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama orang tua mereka. Di mana orang tuaku? Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku berumur… Tujuh tahun atau Sembilan tahun yah? Aku lupa… Pokoknya, sejak itu aku selalu sendirian. Ada sih seorang dokter kenalan ayah, tapi ia sibuk sekali sehingga jarang ada waktu menemaniku.

Kadang aku sering berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa lebih berani untuk berbicara pada irang, biar aku punya banyak teman, dan kalau bisa, aku ingin diberi keluarga baru. Selama ini doaku belum terkabul namun… Tuhan ternyata mengabulkan doaku… dalam bentuk yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

.

.

.

Hari itu, aku baru saja pulang dari belanja. Aku tidak bersekolah karena uang yang ditinggali ayah hanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari, dan lagi aku memang tak niat bersekolah… Soalnya nanti aku maalah lebih stress lagi.

Tak lama kemudian aku tiba di rumah. Kuletakkan keranjang belanjaanku di atas meja makan dan pergi ke kamarku untuk mengganti baju. Kamarku bisa dibilang lumayan simple. Di kamar hanya ada satu tempat tidur, sebuah rak buku, meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian. Gitar kesayanganku kusandarkan pada lemari pakaianku. Buku sketsaku tergeletak di atas meja dan beberapa pensil warnaku berserakan di atas buku sketsa.

Aku mengganti pakaianku lalu memasak makan malam. Hari ini Yuna-san (dokter) tidak datang ke rumah, ia lembur sampai malam dan setiap lembur ia lebih memilih pulang ke apartemennya karena ia tak mau merepotkanku.

Suasana rumah sepi seperti biasa, saking sepinya kau bisa mendengar suara hembusan angin.

Sehabis makan, aku duduk di teras tumah, memandang bintang-bintang. Aku tak punya kerjaan lain dan aku bosan menonton TV, tak ada acara yang menarik jadi yah bengong-bengong aja deh di teras rumah.

Saat aku tengah melamun, mataku menangkap sebuah bintang jatuh! Katanya jika kita mengajukan permohonan pada bintang jatuh, permohonan kita akan terkabul.

Menurutku sih… Hal itu yah… nggak mungkin, tapi… iseng-iseng saja aku mencobanya.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mata.

'Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman, dan kalau bisa aku ingin sekali punya keluarga.'

Aku membuka mata dan… Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya iyalah, masa' baru berdoa langsung terkabul dalam satu detik!? Mana ada yang begituan. Akupun beranjak dari teras, mengunci semua pintu dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingku. Aku tidak lagi tidur di atas tempat tidurku. Aku sekarang berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sekelilingnya hitam pekat. Lantainya berbentuk lingkaran dan lumayan besar. Lantainya mempunya symbol YinYang I tengah-tengah.

"…Di mana ini…?" Tanyaku.

"Di antara sadar dan tidak sadar."

Aku kaget sekali saat medengar suara itu. Suara itu seperti suara kakek-kakek. Aku melihat ke belakang dan benar saja. Ada seorang kakek-kakek berpenampilan aneh.

Kakek itu mengenakan baju modelnya seperti model China kuno. Ia juga mengenakan semacam aksesoris kepala yang bentuknya kayak… sapu? Sudahlah lupakan soal topi anehnya. Lalu ada semacam tato berwarna hitam di mata kirinya.

"Jangan takut nak. Namaku adalah Zuo Ci. Aku adalah seorang mystic." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk layaknya orang blo'on. Ini… hanya mimpi kan?

"Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu." Katanya. AKu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Keinginan? Keinginan apa?"

"Kau memohon pada sebuah bintang jatuh agar kau tidak kesepian bukan? Aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu itu." Katanya.

Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Oke, mimpi ini makin lama makin aneh. "Tunggu sebentar… Ini hanya mimpi kan? Maksudku… Ini tidak nyata kan?" Tanyaku.

"Percayalah padaku nak, ini bukan mimpi. Sekarang ini kau berada di batas antara masa kini dan masa lalu." Katanya. Oke kek, pperkataanmu malah membuatku makin bingung. Apa maksudnya di antara masa lalu dan masa kini?

"Sebentar Kek, apa maksud kakek? AKu sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." Katanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan beberapa lembar kartu bertulisan huruf China melayang di sekelilingnya. "Tapi kuharap, sebagai bayaran atas terkabulnya keinginanmu, kau bersedia membantuku."

Baru saja aku mau bertanya apa maksudnya, kartu-kartu itu melayang ke arahku dan berputar di sekelilingku. Tak lama kemudian, alantai tempatku berdiri retak dan lama kelamaan pecah… Dan aku jatuh ke bawah… Menuju ke tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan menguap. Tadi malam itu mimpi yang aneh. Aku meraba-raba kasur-

Ng?

Kok kasurku kasar yah? Kasar kayak tanah. Bukannya aku di atas tempat tidur? Aku lalu mengucek mataku dan melihat baik-baik keadaan di sekelilingku.

Sejak kapan tembok kamarku berwarna biru langit? Dan sejak kapan aku memelihara banyak pohon bagai hutan belantara?

Tunggu…

Demi Dewa-Dewi… Aku benar-benar di HUTAN!

Geh!? Bagaimana bisa? Perasaan aku di kamar kok! Atau jangan-jangan… mimpi semalam…

"Hei!"

Aku mendengar suara orang. Awalnya kukira itu hanya khayalanku saja, namun aku melihat dari kejauhan, dua orang pemuda berlari ke arahku.

Pemuda yang pertama mempunyai rambut yang lurus berwarna coklat terang. Ia mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna hijau, dan juga baju model china yang tampak kuno dan juga berwarna hijau.

Pemuda yang kedua mempunyai warna rambut lebih gelap dan rambutnya lancip seperti landak. Ia juga mengenakan baju model china kuno, cuman modelnya beda dengan pemuda pertama.

Oke, instingku mulai lagi. AKu ingin bergerak untuk lari dari sini. Mungkin saja kan dua pria ini berbahaya. Namun entah kenapa, insting dan kakiku tak mau bekerja sama, sebab instingku menyuruhku lari dan kakiku menolak untuk bergerak.

Mereka lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. Badanku sudah mulai gemetaran. Gimana nih? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Pemuda dengan ikat kepala berlutut di hadapanku. "Hei, jangan takut, kami tak akan melukaimu." Katanya dengan suara lembut.

Masalahku sekarang adalah, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak dulu setiap bertemu orang asing aku pasti gemetaran sendiri, seakan orang asing itu semacam pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuhku. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup pada si pemuda dan mencoba tersenyum, namun sayang sekali… Tanganku masih gemetaran.

"Dia takut padamu tih Xing." Kata pemuda berambut landak itu sambil tertawa. Pemuda itu lalu berlutut di hadapanku dan nyengir. Itu tak membuatku jadi lebih baik.

"Tenanglah non, kami orang baik. Yah biarpun kuakui Xing bisa terlihat menyeramkan." Katanya sambil bercanda. Ia lalu mencoba mengelus kepalaku.

Gerakan yang buruk tuan.

Aku ini orangnya sangat reflex dan sensitive. Aku paling tak bisa disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain. Secara reflex kutepis tangan si pemuda dan kutendang… bagian sensitifnya.

Aku langsung kaget sendiri sementara pemuda itu memegangi… yah… bagian sensitifnya sambil mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Pemuda yang satunya… Kurasa ia tengah menahan tawa sambil mencoba erm… menyembuhkan temannya.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud…" Kataku panik. "Anda baik-baik saja!?" Tanyaku.

"Tenang saja non… Aku ow… baik-baik saja…" Katanya. Kedengaran sekali bahwa ia tengah menahan rasa sakit. "Tapi… ow… tendanganmu kuat juga…" Katanya.

Aku menunduk malu. "Ma-maafkan aku… aku ini…. Anu… itu… eh… re-reflex… dan eh…. Se-sensitive…" Kataku dengan suara pelan.

"Ah… ya sudah lupakan saja. Kurasa Bao memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kata pemuda, yang kalau aku tak salah namanya Xing… Nama orang China…

"Oh yah, ngomong-ngomong… adik ini siapa yah?" Tanya pemuda yang satu lagi, kalau tidak salah namanya Bao. "Kok adik tidur di sini? Nanti sakit." Katanya.

Aku menggigiti bibirku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa di sini- Tunggu…

"_Kau berada di batas antara masa lalu dan masa kini."_

"_Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu jika kau bersedia membantuku."_

Masa lalu… masa kini… Mungkinkah…?

"Halo?" Bao-san melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? I-iya…?" Tanyaku.

"Eh… jadi, adik dari mana?" Tanya Bao.

Aku kembali menggigiti bibirku. Aku punya beberapa teori berdasarkan mimpi itu, namun semua teori yang kupikirkan tak masuk akal… Tapi coba saja kutanya.

"Anu… ma-maaf kalau… erm… Pertanyaan saya aneh… Tapi umm…. Ini… tahun berapa yah…?" Tanyaku gugup.

Kedua pemuda itu memandangku seakan aku baru saja menumbuhkan dua kepala. Lalu Xing-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sekarang tahun 218"

TBC

**Update kilat XD heheeh soalnya chapter 1 udah di tulis duluan dalam buku sih. Sekarang saatnya balas review!**

**#xtreme guavaniko  
Gianti: eh… saya panggil guava-san aja yah. Anu itu kan baru prologue. Ini semacam flashback story.  
Tsukiko (Yue): Entah aku mati atau tidak itu tergantung authornya…  
Gianti: Yup! Makasih sudah mereview, dan harusnya Indonesia. Duh saya masih muda begini malah udah pikun gimana sih T_T**


End file.
